


Best Laid Plans

by wetkitchenpaint



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Promptober, First Meetings, Lawyer Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetkitchenpaint/pseuds/wetkitchenpaint
Summary: If there was one thing that Castiel was sure of, it was that he’d fall in love someday much like he did everything else: slowly.  Though at 32, he was growing rather impatient; the empty ache in his chest constantly calling out for a lover he thought might be taking just a hair too long to arrive.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> The Destiel Promptober Prompt this sprung from was....FALL.

Castiel Novak did not rush. Ever.

He consistently drove 4 miles per hour under the speed limit. He spoke in slow, measured rumbles. His carefully portioned meals were always chewed with a thoroughness that would make a bovine raise its brows. And he even walked at a leisurely pace, no matter the destination. 

If there was one thing that Castiel was sure of, it was that he’d fall in love someday much like he did everything else: slowly. Though at 32, he was growing rather impatient; the empty ache in his chest constantly calling out for a lover he thought might be taking just a hair too long to arrive. 

Over the years, he had often pondered how it might happen. He imagined a spark of attraction that would lead to a few weeks of pining and nervous sweating while he worked up the courage to ask for a date. Castiel had a spiral notebook half-full of romantic date night ideas (planned down to the minute, because he wasn’t just unhurried, he was also incredibly meticulous), and he was certain he would plow through at least half of them before feeling the first distinct twinges of something beyond ‘like.’ He imagined popping the question, and an outdoor wedding followed by house in the country, two children, and a couple of cats…should his partner be amenable to such a proposal. 

So imagine Castiel’s surprise when the man he would marry walked into his office on a bitingly cold November afternoon and promptly shot all of his well-crafted plans to pieces. Castiel mourned more than a decade’s worth of planning for about ten seconds before realizing that he didn’t have a contingency plan for this thing that was happening, this thing that before that very moment, he didn’t even believe in. Love at first sight, it would seem.

_______

 

It had been a long damn day, one where Castiel was again questioning why he ever thought going into law was a good idea. There was a distinct pounding behind his eyeballs, and he removed his glasses, pressing the heels of his hands into his eye sockets with the hope that it would relieve some of the pressure. He contemplated the possibility of having Becky cancel his last appointment of the day and going home to sleep off the headache when he heard the door buzzer sound, likely signaling the early arrival of his client. If the man was early, at least it would be over more quickly than he'd anticipated. He rose from behind his desk and took his signature slow, measured steps toward his office door. He leaned against the doorframe and watched the receptionist, Becky, converse with what had to be the most attractive man he’d ever seen in his life. A quiet gasp stole from his lips.

And then the man looked up, and his brilliant green eyes locked with Castiel’s immediately. 

“Oh my god,” Castiel breathed. The man (Winchester, if Castiel remembered correctly) mirrored the expression Castiel was certain showed on his own face: eyes blown wide, and gorgeous, pale lips slightly parted, giving the man a slightly surprised look. His light brown hair was gleaming underneath the bright lighting of the foyer, and the couple-days-worth of auburn-tinged stubble immediately triggered a thousand fantasies in Castiel’s mind. Becky looked back and forth between the two men, and her eyes nearly bugged out of her skull as she let out a small squeak. Castiel was certain she was already planning their wedding.

“Mr. Winchester? I can see you now,” Castiel’s voice warbled slightly, and he cleared his throat.

“I bet you can,” Becky whispered loudly. Dean’s face broke into a wide grin as he chuckled, and Castiel, ignoring Becky's commentary, was absolutely enraptured by the sight. 

The sensation, Castiel thought, was probably akin to skydiving. His stomach dropped to his feet and his heart was beating in his throat and he was fairly certain that someone had just kicked him out of a plane at 20,000 feet. The freefall was both exciting and terrifying, and Castiel felt completely overwhelmed by the time Dean took his proffered hand in a firm shake. 

They made awkward introductions, and Castiel was surprised to find he was still able to form mostly coherent sentences. But Dean was only a few sentences into his explanation of why he’d made the appointment when Castiel held up his hand, signaling for Dean to pause.

“Mr. Winchester,” Castiel began.

“Call me Dean, please,” Dean interrupted, with a smile that looked almost shy.

“Dean,” Castiel sighed, and the name felt warm, comfortable in his mouth. “I don’t think I can assist you, but I’d be happy to refer you to my brother, Gabriel. He’s a bit of an asshole, but such types seem to make excellent lawyers, and Gabe is no exception.” Dean’s face fell, and Castiel’s heart skipped a beat. He hated the momentary misunderstanding, but if he hadn’t been sure before that Dean was interested, he was more than certain now. He leaned forward and propped his elbows on his mahogany desk. “You see, Dean, I have a rule about not dating clients, and I would very much like to ask you out.” 

The same disarming smile from the foyer stole over Dean’s features, and he let out the breath he’d apparently been holding. “Jesus, Cas. Worried me for a second, there,” he chuckled. “I suppose you felt it out there, like me? Practically saw fireworks go off when I looked at you.”

Castiel nodded, “Felt like a free fall.” 

They lost a few seconds then, each just looking their fill. Castiel broke the silence to suggest the Italian café just down the street for Friday at seven and Dean agreed. Castiel walked Dean slowly to his office door after they exchanged numbers, and he was surprised when Dean grasped his hand lightly before he reached for the doorknob. Dean brought his hand up to his face, and pressed a slow kiss to the inside of Castiel’s wrist. “This is gonna be real good, Cas. I can tell already,” he said, and squeezed Castiel’s hand gently before letting it go. He watched Dean walk out the door, and then glided back to his chair in a trance, falling into the soft leather with a sigh. He ran his hands through his hair and laughed quietly. 

The fall was nothing like he expected, but Castiel was certain he was already in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into something more. There were a few ideas floating around. We'll see. :)


End file.
